poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves
''Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves ''is the third and final chapter of the Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin trilogy to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot While the Genie and the people of Agrabah prepare for the upcoming wedding of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, Aladdin retrieves his parents' dagger from his old home, telling the Genie how his father left him when he was a child. Meanwhile the legendary Forty Thieves, led by their king, arrive at the city to raid the wedding, but Jasmine and the others fend them off, and Aladdin prevents the leader from stealing a specific scepter. After the thieves escape from the city, a powerful Oracle appears from the staff and informs Aladdin that his father is alive, but "trapped" in the world of the Thieves. Aladdin follows the thieves to their hideout in Mount Sesame and reunites with his father Cassim, who turns out to be the King of Thieves. His second in command, Sa'luk, tries to kill Aladdin, but Cassim suggests that Aladdin fights with Sa'luk to earn his place among the thieves. Sa'luk falls off from the cliff to the sea, but survives and gives the hideout's password to Razoul in exchange for immunity from prosecution. Cassim tells Aladdin about the Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact turning anything into gold, which caused him to leave his family in order to eventually lead them out of their life in poverty. Aladdin persuades Cassim to accompany him back to Agrabah, where he is welcomed by Jasmine, the Genie and the Sultan, though only the Genie is made aware of Cassim's true identity. By doing so, Cassim is not captured when Razoul and his guards raid Mount Sesame. Sa'luk tells Razoul about Cassim's relationship with Aladdin, and a trap is set for Cassim when he and Iago, still intent on the Hand of Midas, attempt to steal the Oracle's scepter from the Sultan's treasury. When Aladdin frees Cassim and Iago, he is exposed by Razoul and willingly returns to Agrabah to face the consequences. The Sultan exonerates Aladdin once he realizes that Aladdin acted only to protect his father. In the meantime, Sa'luk returns to Mount Sesame and rallies the few remaining thieves under his leadership by claiming that Cassim has sold them out. When Cassim and Iago return to the hideout, they are captured by Sa'luk and forced to call forth the Oracle, who leads them to the Vanishing Isle (a castle fortress attached on the back of a giant turtle), where the hand is located. Iago escapes and reunites with Aladdin, and the heroes head to the isle. Aladdin saves Cassim, and they work together to retrieve the hand while the turtle begins to dive back under the sea. Sa'luk catches up with them and forces Cassim to choose between keeping the hand or saving Aladdin. Cassim tosses the hand to Sa'luk, who incautiously catches it by its golden palm, which transforms him into a golden statue. Now realizing that his son is the treasure of his life, Cassim discards the hand and reconciles with Aladdin. With their enemies gone, Aladdin and Jasmine get married, while Cassim and Iago, still outlawed, leave to travel the world together. Trivia * Bill and Ben, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, The Powerpuff Girls: (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Rough Gang, Ursula, Hades, Arthur and Cecil, King Candy/Turbo, Mojo Jojo, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, The Horned King, Creeper and Naga are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang, Ursula, Hades, Arthur and Cecil, King Candy/Turbo, Mojo Jojo, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, The Horned King, Creeper and Naga will be working with Sa'luk. * Heckle & Jeckle, Abu and Rajah the Tiger are all voiced by Frank Walker. * Dumbo, Wreck-it Ralph, Mulan, The Black Cauldron, Jungle Cubs, The Great Mouse Detective ''and ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves were all made by Disney. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers